Vanessa
Vanessa is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Fiji. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Vanessa was originally placed on the orange Coyopa tribe of Survivor: San Jan Del Sur. She quickly made an alliance with the women and Domenic. The Coyopa and Hunahpu tribes had to both go to Tribal Council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council. In the end, Mitchell was voted out by his alliance. At the next Coyopa Tribal Council, Montana was voted out, balancing the genders. At the tribe switch, Vanessa was placed on the blue Hunahpu tribe, along with her original members Liam, Domenic and Erinn. When they lost on Day 14, Domenic flipped to the original Hunahpu tribe and voted out his friend Erinn. Domenic only voted with them for one vote as when they lost again, Penny was voted out. At 12 castaways, the tribes merged. The post-switch Hunahpu tribe stuck together and voted out Leo, Katrina and Marina. However, Travis was too much of a physical threat to their alliance and he was later blindsided. This later meant that Ryan and Joel as Coyopa members, were voted out. With Priya as the only Coyopa left, it was believed she was going home. However, she was able to join forces with Vanessa, Domenic and Aisha in voting out Lina and Liam. When she lost the final individual immunity challenge, Priya was sent home by the threesome. Vanessa at the Final Tribal Council was considered too much of an underwhelming player compared to the strong players beside her. However, her social game earned her the title of Runner-Up. She received two of nine jury votes from Marina and Katrina. Survivor: Gabon Vanessa began Survivor: Gabon on the yellow Kota tribe. Kota was an extremely physical and strong tribe at the beginning of the game. They won the first four tribal immunity challenges and did not have to send someone home. At this point, Vanessa made the tribe switch and moved to the red Fang tribe along with original members, Tison, Travis and Priya. The tribe lost three of the four immunity challenges, having to send home some of Vanessa's allies including Tison, Richard and Travis. In a surprising twist, the tribes were once again switched. Vanessa was switched to Kota with Priya and was reunited with Leo. Vanessa and Priya continued their strong bond and voted together. However, this did not succeed and Priya was voted out when Kota lost, followed shortly by Leo. When the tribes merged, Domenic was considered a threat and was promptly voted out. The strong duo of Penny and Lina were the next two to go. At the Final Five, Vanessa managed to convince the majority alliance to vote out Ryan. However, when she lost the final immunity challenge, Vanessa was voted out and became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Erinn to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Philippines At the start of Survivor: Philippines, Vanessa was placed on the yellow Tandang tribe. They won the first six immunity challenges and never had to vote out a member of their tribe. At the tribe dissolve, Vanessa remained on the Tandang tribe along with former players, Aiden, Erinn and Kyle. The foursome made a tight alliance but were unable to work together properly. This resulted in the eliminations of Erinn and Kyle, with Sarah being the last castaway to be sent home. At this point, Vanessa made it to the merge. Catherine was the first person to go, followed shortly by a downfall of the majority alliance. Domenic, Montana and Tison's elimination meant Vanessa was safe for now. However, with no clear allies and two idol plays, Vanessa was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Aiden to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Nicaragua Vanessa was placed on the yellow La Flor tribe during Survivor: Nicaragua. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the Tribe Switch, Vanessa was on the blue Espada tribe with Kyle, Matthew, Adelaide and Priya from her original tribe. Vanessa's alliance received a setback when Adelaide was voted out. When they lost the second time, Cody was voted out. Espada won immunity challenges and were safe until the merge. Vanessa was on the merged red Libertad tribe, joining with some of her old tribe mates. Vanessa voted with the majority on a series of times, voting out Peighton and strong challenge threats, Kyle and Richard. Her alliance dominated and continued to pick off the opposing alliance. At the Final Six, Matthew orchestrated a blindside against Liam after becoming increasingly worried for his position in the game. For not really playing the game and following the crowd, the trio voted for Vanessa and made her the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Vanessa voted for Darcy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her kindness and loyalty to her alliance members, Vanessa was placed on the Heroes tribe of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The alpha-males of the tribe formed their own alliance and wanted to send home a strong and strategic woman. When the Heroes lost the first challenge, Vanessa was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For her previous performance as a finalist, Vanessa was placed on the blue Kuneho tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised of former finalists. The tribe lost three of the five immunity challenges, having to send someone home. Vanessa was in the majority in voting out Thomas and Aiden and was lucky enough to use a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself. At the tribe dissolve, Vanessa was switched to the yellow Pagong tribe with original member Rachel. Pagong was just as dysfunctional as Kuneho and had to vote out four castaways. At their second tribal council, Vanessa was voted out to join the rest of her losing castaways. Voting History Trivia *She is the highest ranking member of the Coyopa tribe. *Her elimination during Philippines was by one mere vote. She is one of the few castaways to be voted out with one vote in cases other than a Final Three. **Others include Bailey, Cody, Dave, Marina, Ryan and Justin. **Vanessa's elimination in Philippines made her the 100th person to be eliminated from the game. **Additionally, it was the first time in Survivor history someone was voted out as a result of a double idol play. *Vanessa is one of two castaways who has been the last person voted out of a season twice, the other being Karleigh. She was the last boot of Survivor: Gabon and the last boot of Survivor: Nicaragua. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways